The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, the present invention relates to an in situ toner process, also known as a chemical toner process, involving the generation of toner particles directly from resin, colorants and other components, such as a wax, without the use of conventional melt kneading and pulverization techniques. More specifically, the present invention relates to a surfactant free coalescence toner process wherein the toner is comprised of a wax, colorant and resin. In embodiments, the present invention relates to a surfactant free coalescence process wherein a submicron hydrophilic polyester resin emulsion, submicron pigment particles and submicron wax particles, such as for example, from about 5 to about 500 nanometers in diameter, and preferably from about 10 to about 250 nanometers in diameter as determined by a Nicomp particle sizer, are coalesced together by the use of a coagulant, such as an alkali or alkaline earth metal salt, at a temperature above the glass transition temperature of the resin in water to afford a toner composite comprised, for example, of from about 80 to about 85 percent by weight of toner resin, from about 3 to about 15 percent of pigment by weight, from about 1 to about 10 weight percent of colorant, and from about 6 to about 15 percent of wax by weight of toner, wherein the total of these components is about 100 percent, and which toner composite is in the size range of from, for example, about 3 to about 15 microns with a geometric size distribution of from about 1.16 to about 1.35 as determined by the Coulter Counter. In more specific embodiments, the present invention is directed to the economical in situ, chemical or direct preparation of toners derived from a hydrophilic polyester resin emulsion, a wax emulsion stabilized by the hydrophilic polyester resin emulsion, and a pigment dispersion stabilized by the hydrophilic polyester resin emulsion, and wherein there is avoided the use of surfactants by utilizing the hydrophilic polyester resin emulsion to stabilize the wax emulsion and the pigment dispersion The process of the present invention in embodiments enables the utilization of polymers obtained by polycondensation reactions, such as polyesters, and more specifically, the sulfonated polyesters as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,832; 5,658,704 and 5,604,076, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, and which polyesters may be selected for low melting toners.